Imortals
by lady leah
Summary: he's been gone five years, but now darkness falls, and he's back, stronger, and better than ever, Harry Potter will destroy voldie forever


A/N: please note that Harry Potter dose not belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling who owns and created the world of Harry Potter.

This fic; is (A U) pre Hogwarts, 

Summery: after the final battle with Voldermort, Harry Potter disappeared. Now five years later Voldermort has retuned more powerful than ever

And he's not on his own he has an accomplice, that's not a wizard but a very powerful and evil vampire. Will the wizarding world fall or is help on the way?

Darkness falls.

Chapter one: Dumbledore's Office 

Serverus Snape stood before Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The old wizard observed Severus though

His half moon spectacles, Severus had just inform Dumbledore of some recent information that was not good, five years it had been since Harry Potter the boy

Who lived finally defeated the dark lord Voldermort with the sword of Godric Gyffindor and five years since he, Harry, had disappeared. Most people thought him dead.

And so the wizarding world lived in peace for five years. And that peace ends on this day, as Voldermort returns with his accomplice and fellow death eaters yet again

War is in the stars.

Aldus looked at Severus a somber expression on his face, his age seemed to show more now that it ever did .the old wizard sighed softly, his soft blue eyes

Held no twinkle at this moment. " Again he returns, and again he will cause pain fore each of us, can we not have any peace in this world " Dumbledore said softly

Sererus bowed his head, Dumbledore seemed to be lost in thought for a short time then he spoke calmly, " what of this accomplish, you spoke of Severus? " 

Severs' head shot up at this question " all I know is his name, the dark lord hasn't introduce him to us as of yet " he answers dryly 

" Very well, Severus his name please if you will " Dumbledore said watching the potions master as a thoughtfull expression came over his face.

" I only know his first name, Laguna, " the potions master said. Dumbledore nodded slowly 

Both wizards went quiet each lost in thought; Fawks the phoenix ruffling his feathers was the only sound, the portraits of the former headmasters and headmistresses

Sat watching the two wizards in curiosity. It was Dumbledore who broke the silence, " I'll call the order, then see if we can't find Harry " Severus who hadn't been listening

Suddenly turn his eye on Albus, " I don't mean to be rude headmaster but Harry potter hasn't been seen for five years, how do you expect to find him, if as I think, he's dead"

" I think, " Albus said calmly " that Harry is alive and with Voldermorts return, Harry will also return to us. I simply refuse to believe Harry potter is dead " 

It struck Severus that Dumbledore was so sure that potter was alive and would return. " I hope your right albus because - " Severus was cut short as the door to

Dumbledore's office flew open with an almighty ' bang' and the tall slender form of Draco Malfoy entered, his blond hair no longer gelled back, but hung loosely 

To his broad shoulders. His grey eyes turned to Severus and he asked is angry voice " he's back isn't he, I felt the mark burn " no answer came from Dumbledore nor Severus

They couldn't bring themselves to say 'yes' to him, as they know he still suffers from nightmares of the dark lord tourchering him, because he, Draco, turned spy

For Dumbledore and Voldermort found out though one Vincent Crabbe, it was lucky Severus wasn't caught.

Draco sat down and put his hands on his face, then quiet quickly his head shot up, " how could he came back, his body was destroyed " the blonde exclaimed

Thinking back to when the ministry of magic found Voldermorts body with the sword of Gyffindor though his chest, later they burnt his body and began the search for Harry. With

No luck as Harry just disappeared without a trace. And many times since the ministry has searched for Harry potter and still after five years found nothing.

Dumbledore and Draco both looked at Severus, as he and the other death eaters knew how the dark lord returned. The potions master sighed and began to explain

How the dark lord came back. " A memory of himself at the age of twenty seven, he never told me but Wormtail and Lucius were the only ones he told"

Severus said coldly. Thinking of that little rat Wormtail who the ministry caught when the new minister was elected, but of cause they didn't know he was an illegal animagus so the little rat escaped. It was lucky that the new minister saw Wormtail before he escaped and pronounced Sirius black innocent and free. There have been numerous searches

For Wormtail but he too seem to vanish until now that is. 

" This is just great, what the hell are we gonna do " Draco said coldly as he began to pace back an forth his robes blowing behind him each time he turned,

He stopped and hissed in pain as the dark mark burned angrily on his skin, Severus did the same then he turned to Albus. " I must go he's calling, " he said though 

Clenched teeth. " Very well go and take care, " Dumbledore said worriedly, with a swish of his black robes Severus left the office.

" How are you fairing Mr Malfoy? " Albus asked watching the young man before him, Draco looked up at the old wizard's question but gave a small smile

" I'll be fine sir thank you, " Draco said respectfully 

" I shall call a order meeting for later today " Albus said more to himself than Draco, Albus began to scribble something down on some 

Of parchment once he'd finished he rose from his high backed chair and walked over to Fawks the phoenix. " Fawks, my friend, will you be so kind as to take this 

Letter to Harry Potter, now I don't know we're he is, but if anyone can find him, its you, " Albus said, Fawks gave a few notes of the phoenix song as Albus attached the letter

Securely to fawns leg, and with that Fawks flew out the window into the evening sky.

" Excuse me sir but how would a phoenix find potter when even the ministry cannot " Draco asked confusion evident in his voice. Dumbledore sat down and

Surveyed Draco over his half moon spectacles and began to speak softly. " As you may know Fawks gave two of his feathers, one which resides in Voldermorts wand

And the other in Harry's, so I'm hoping fawks can sense where harry's wand is , and where there's the wand their will be Harry " 

" But what if he finds the wrong wand and instead of finding Harry he finds the dark lord? " Draco asked. Dumbledore seemed to consider this for a short time 

Then he spoke again in the same soft voice as before. " I'm hoping that fawks will be able to sense the evil in the dark lords wand and thus he will avoid that 

Wand and look for the light wand instead " he said rubbing the bridge of his nose 

" I hope your right sir " Draco said softly, Dumbledore gave a little chuckle and said softly " please call me albus, I'm not your headmaster now, unless you would like

To return to school at the age of twenty-six I'm sure I can arrange something " albus joked giving another soft chuckle at the look on the blonde's face.

" I think I'll pass on that one si - Albus " drake said correcting himself quickly a little blush rising to his pale cheeks.

~~~~~~~

Three hours later found albus and Draco playing a game of wizard's chess, they abandoned the game when the doors opened admitting a pale and sweaty Severus

Snape he took a seat and wiped his face with a cloth before he spoke in a harsh voice. " A vampire " was all he said these words caused Draco and Dumbledore

To look confused, Draco was about to inquire about what Severus meant but before he could fawks the phoenix landed on Dumbledore's desk, he ruffled his feathers 

Then stuck his leg out for Dumbledore to relieve his burden, which the old wizard did and gave his thanks with that fawks flew over to his perch.

All three wizards looked at the yellow envelope before them, Draco was actually amazed that fawks brought a reply even if it wasn't from potter, Severus was

Very confused by Dumbledore's who was just looking at the letter on his desk, albus was carefully open the envelope and took the letter out and began to read

The response aloud.

__

"Dear: Albus Dumbledore.

I would like to thank you for informing me on the dark lords return. And i am as we speak on my way 

Back to the wizarding world . Now you must understand I have gone though some changes , which you may

Find surprising , but I will explain everything on my return .

Harry Potter"

shocked silence followed after Dumbledore had finished reading the response from Harry, it was Draco who broke this tenses silences

" God, I thought he was dead but all this time he's been alive " Albus and Severus nodded their agreement to Draco's statement, it was true most people thought

The boy who lived dead, with the exceptions of some, and now they knew he was alive and they thanked god for that because without Harry they didn't have

A chance in hell of wining the war once and for all.

" I'll call minister Weasley and tell him about recent events, and Draco I would like you to stay here for your own safety " albus said, now was the time to

Let the wizarding world know that the dark lord has return and now was the time to gather all those who would help in this war and defeat Voldermort once and for all.

" Now Severus what were you saying before this letter arrived " Albus asked wavering the letter in front of them, Snape took a slow deep breath and began.

" He, meaning Laguna is not human nor wizard but a powerful vampire " he said his voice cold and hard. Dumbledore looked angry, which shocked both Draco

and Severus greatly, as they had never seen him look angry before, even when a student was in trouble.

" You've gone too far this time tom, and you'll pay for your crimes once and for all " Dumbledore whispered angrily. And it was true Voldermort would pay once and for all.

TBC...

Love it, hate it, well let me know all reviews welcome, if you chose to review, if not thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.

Next chapter: the order of the phoenix returns after five years, Laguna, Voldermort and the death eaters cause havoc and Harry makes an appearance. 

Lady Leah,


End file.
